Today, more and more electronic devices, such as desktops, laptops, cellphones, eBook readers, etc. have adopted electronic display screens and these electronic devices are frequently used in public areas including internet cafes, metro stations, public transport, etc. However, when electronic devices with display screens are used in public areas, the displayed content may include confidential information, that the user does not want other people to view or peep on the display screen from a side angle. That is, the displayed confidential content may be required to only be viewed by the users directly facing the display screen. Therefore, a proper display device with corresponding control methods may be required to display confidential content.
The disclosed display device and control methods are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.